1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security mechanisms for network attached media streaming systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Current and emerging digital rights management (DRM) solutions include multi-level key management solutions. Keys used for Encryption/Decryption are derived from various intermediate keys to ultimately determine a title key for a media file. As an example, a master key will unlock a device key and, using the device key, a media key is unlocked. Using this media key, a title key is discovered. In this process it is important that the decrypted keys are not exposed to users or processes outside the device to be used by a hacker.
Often, conventional approaches used a completely software-based approach in which the decryption keys were protected by software. Other approaches employed hardware assisted methods which exposed the keys. Exposed keys might provide backdoor access for a hacker, allowing the keys to become compromised.